


狗狗攻略手册

by niyoo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyoo/pseuds/niyoo
Summary: 林塞|恶搞崩坏注意
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), 林塞
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	狗狗攻略手册

烛光下女孩的声音带着犹豫与担忧，只听得她吞吞吐吐地说道：“不，等等，这样果然还是不太好吧？”

“这有什么，你就按照我说的做就好了！”另一个声音是欢快的，语气里甚至还带着些许幸灾乐祸的笑意，当然，那踌躇的女孩此时正纠结万分，丝毫没察觉到这细微的差别。

“那，”女孩犹豫地下定决心，“那，就试试吧？”

骑士迟钝地察觉到他的公主近期有些异样，这是当他用一副从坚果蛋糕中吃出精力蚂蚱般的惊讶表情看到向来只允许自己守护在两步开外距离的公主笑盈盈地捧着一盘亲自熬煮的料理走到自己面前时终于断定的事。他自觉地反思自己是否有什么不妥之举，但似乎并没有：他的确兢兢业业，自始至终遵照着她的要求。

眼下公主端在手中的盘子已经与他距离不足半尺，他努力控制因条件反射而收缩的鼻翼并借由此嗅到一种即使保守判断也超乎寻常的味道，一比近卫军食堂大厨打着瞌睡挥舞的木勺炖出的黏糊料理还要更加……奇妙的味道。

林克努力保持镇定并控制自己的目光尽量不长久地落在公主身上：那种闪闪发光的充满期待的表情，像极了她每一次发现希卡古迹时兴奋的样子，她无比期待着他——主要是他的胃——对自己手中的料理所做出的反馈。从前他把自己的食欲旺盛当作是一种优点，这让他能够比别人更多地享受这世上为美好的东西，但现在它却让他上下为难，毕竟如果他推说自己不饿或者已经吃不下是不会有任何人相信的。

“坐下。”公主端着盘子命令道，“不要动。”

林克犹豫了一下，在保持半膝跪地还是随意而坐之间纠结了一下不安地选择了后者。只见公主紧抿双唇，用捧起希卡石板般庄重的表情举着汤勺舀起了一大勺黄绿相见的不明食物，用清朗而坚定的声音对他说道：“张开嘴。”

林克目瞪口呆，此时才明白公主的真正用意。他想起身与她拉开距离，但她那翡翠色的眼睛似乎在禁止他如此做，他焦灼地坐在木桩上像是被无形的锁链绑住身体，身边还有两只幸灾乐祸的红色丘丘胶。他试图摸一摸背后的大师之剑，但突然发现他的伙伴此时正在几步之外。

林克收回目光发现塞尔达公主正坚定地看着他。他们面对着面，以一种可以称之为破记录的距离，林克察觉到些什么，此时的公主并没有往日那样般从容不迫，他察觉到她急促的呼吸声，注意到她那微微泛红脸颊，于是他忍不住开口问她是不是哪里不舒服，如果她需要休息的话，他可以用最快的速度送她到距离最近的驿站。

几个小时之前他俩像往常那样骑着马缓步在城堡附近的丘陵地带缓步前行，林克调整着马让它始终与公主的坐骑保持着半个马身的距离，这是海拉鲁大陆平凡又普通的一天，公主看起来心情不错，散开的金发随着马儿的袭步而有节奏地上下跳动，不时有精力蚂蚱被马蹄惊扰从半膝深的草丛中飞出。

当然，他明白她只是在故作轻松。前几天的祈祷像往常那样没有起效，当他想起那天祈祷室的石门打开，盛装的她紧皱的双眉和凝重的眼神时胸口又一次难受地收缩。他想要帮助她，但又无能为力，甚至不能好好开口说一句宽慰的话语。在公主的苦恼面前，他之前的全部经验统统变为无效，无论是荒野教给他的勇气还是父亲授予他的坚毅，他也无法开口向自己的近卫军同僚们请教，尽管他们那日常透露出的自信——不包括面对他握着剑时——让他们看起来无所不能。

他的心里想着这些，错过了公主的第一声呼唤。公主并没有生气，她看着他又一次唤着他的名字：“林克。”她的笑意含在那双美丽的碧色眸子里，比海拉鲁晴朗时的天空还要宁静，比海利亚女神的微笑还要引人注目。

被这温柔的目光注视下的林克受宠若惊，他不自觉地握紧的手拉扯着缰绳，令胯下的坐骑发出不满的低声嘶叫。眼看公主就要唤起第三声，林克赶忙调整坐骑小步上前让公主可以骑在马上侧脸并不费事地平视着自己。

“嗯……没什么，我只是在想，”公主混乱地说道，“我在想你的名字真好。”

骑士用不可思议的目光看着公主，然而后者却别过脸去并借由耳边的鬓发遮住了自己的表情。

“我可以多叫几次吗，你不会介意吧？”

“不会。”林克诚实地回答。

他本以为这样超常的事情可以暂时止息，然而接下来的一幕可以说是令他感到惊恐。得到（本就不需请求）允诺的公主在连声唤了几次他的名字后突然开始赞美他。她夸赞他的剑术、他敏锐的察觉力、他踏实而稳重的作风，如果说这些还比较靠谱的话那下面的话即便他自己也无法相信了，公主把她所能从他身上看到的一切都夸了个遍之后突然开始夸赞他的厨艺，她看起来很认真、一本正经，但明明上次旅行时她还因为拒绝吃他亲手烤的禽肉而差点跨上马潇洒地甩掉他。

如果林克再细心一点，应该能够发现更多细节，比如向来以聪慧善辩闻名的公主面对简单的夸赞却显得有些语无伦次，能够自如在皇家宴会上应付繁琐社交辞令的她此时却期期艾艾。他只注意到公主一边热烈地说着一边用满怀期冀的目光注视着自己，仿佛正期待着他做出什么反应。

要做出什么反应吗？他不知道，他紧张极了，掌心控制不住地流汗。就在今早，在他们即将出发前他也是如此汗流浃背，这种糟糕的体验开始于公主的邀请，而那时他正像往常一样站在公主的房门前等待她整理完行李吩咐自己随行。

“过来。”塞尔达公主站在一张摆好的椅子前握着木梳冲他招手，动作像是在温柔地呼唤自己的爱犬，而林克只觉得自己像是被费罗尼林海的落雷击中般战栗。公主坚定地看着他，好似有些赌气，她居高临下地望着他又一次唤道：“快过来。”

她的语气听起来极度克制，这表明她正在忍耐与放弃的边缘，她的双颊似乎即将就要充气般鼓起来，做出些作为公主来说失格的举动。林克犹豫地看着这样的她，意识到自己此刻与其说是担心违抗命令，更不想看到她失望的表情。他鼓起勇气走进了公主的房间，并棵木头一样坐在摆在门口的座椅上。

这种忐忑比当初从石之台上拔出大师之剑还要难以忍受，缠绕着马尾的发绳被松开了，他那潦草绑起的长发失去了约束散落在背上、肩上。公主小心翼翼地用木梳梳理他的碎发，动作轻柔地与他自己对待它们时形成了鲜明对比。

他敏感的皮肤感受到公主的手指正在划过自己的长发，他屏住呼吸，害怕错过任何细微的动作。

他的身体非常僵硬，他一动不动地保持着最初的姿势，恍惚中意识到正在这样的并不止他一个人：塞尔达公主也是如此。但尽管动作有着些许不流畅，她依旧非常地认真。她小心地用一只手拢着这暗金色的长发，另外一只握着木梳仔细得近乎是较真般梳过每一片区域，分出刘海与马尾之间的缝隙，直到每一根发丝都服服帖帖。

“你的发质真好，比看上去要更加柔顺。”她突然地说。

他听到她站在自己身后发出轻轻的叹息，他想动但她及时伸手按住了他的脑袋。她温热的手指碰到了他的尖耳朵，他惊得抖了一下，与此同时公主的手倏得缩了回去，大概是被他吓到了。

他感到自己的双耳滚烫，与此同时内心也备受煎熬，他努力忍耐着，这时他突然听到她轻快的笑声。

“感觉怎么样？”她的笑声听起来如此悦耳。

林克又一次困惑不已，他不明白她在期待什么，说到底他根本不明白尊贵的公主为什么突然邀请他并亲自为他梳理头发。他所能想到的只能是公主对他的不满，比如说，头发凌乱。

“感觉怎么样？”

现在公主又一次用这满怀期待的表情看着他了，幸运的是她并没有征求他的意见，不然他真的不知该如何措辞。林克一面心怀悲戚地努力吞咽着着沉甸甸的皇家料理，一面努力感受正发生在自己腹腔中的化学反应。他并不很难过，相反有点受宠若惊。原来快乐并不仅来自于物质，精神上的快乐有时远超生理上的满足，他混乱地想着，安慰自己应该充满感恩地享受大地上的每一寸精华，即使它们难以下咽。

“你有什么想做的事情吗？”公主放下勺子，在他的身旁坐下。

林克绅士地往旁挪了挪与她保持一定距离，他有些诧异地扭头，发觉她正低着头，不走心地看着脚边随风摇曳的一朵无名花。

“如果可以重新选择，你还会选择成为剑士，你还会……”她突然地哽咽了，并且无法继续说下去。

林克有些慌张，他不安地抓着膝盖，感觉到坐在身旁的公主身体正微微颤抖着。一种令他害怕的想法浮现在心头，并且一时间难以消解：他想要抱住她，紧紧拥抱她。

“其实我很羡慕你，”公主说道，“因为你总是坚定地知道自己该做什么。”

“不。”林克脱口而出，公主有些惊讶地抬起头看着他，他们的视线又一次对上，然后两人都心怀鬼胎的迅速移开了目光。

“不，并不是，你所想的那样……”

不善言辞的骑士口齿不清地辨白着，他并没有意识到自己慌张起来是怎样一副可爱的样子，以至于当他惊讶地看到公主不仅收回了忧虑的目光还破涕为笑时心里依旧充满疑惑。

“我希望你今后能更多地做自己喜欢的事情，”塞尔达公主温柔地看着林克，突然地拉起他的手，林克本来条件反射地想要躲开，但最终还是遵从本心地忍住了这冲动，公主微笑地说道：“这是我对你的祝福。”

她真是个天使。林克对自己说。

但还未等他的感动结束，他那心目中的天使又一次进行了恶魔般的发言：“其实我还有一个新菜谱没有尝试，据说对增强抵御力很有效，请你务必要试一试！”

骑士的心碎了一地，他悲伤而绝望地想到：今天真是漫长而痛苦的一天。

回到城堡后，塞尔达以最快的速度找到了普尔亚，自始至终处于状况外的勇士看着两位女孩神秘兮兮地关起房门，不知又要密谋什么事情。

“怎么样，我所说的方法很凑效吧？”普尔亚摆出自己的招牌手势。

“其实最开始真的很难，但按照你教的方法去做之后我发现他真的很像……以至于现在也不时产生幻觉。”塞尔达羞赧地说着同时忍住心中想要失态尖叫的冲动，“谢谢你普尔亚，我觉得我们的关系真的变好了很多。”

“check it！”普尔亚大笑着，“下次遇到什么困难的话还要找我哦。”

两人不约而同地微笑并将视线投向那本正安静躺在桌面的书上，书的烫金的封面上印着这样的几个大字：《狗狗攻略手册》

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 附 如何攻略你的狗狗：  
> 1.没有狗狗会讨厌毛发光洁的自己，亲自为它梳理毛发吧  
> 2.时常呼唤它的名字，让它感受到你是在乎它的  
> 3.时常赞美，保持积极的情绪，狗狗往往会因你的心情而变  
> 4.鼓励狗狗做它喜欢的事，它将为你带来欢乐  
> 5.培养感情的最佳方法：亲自给狗狗喂食  
> 6.加深你们彼此的联系，主动去了解狗狗的想法吧！  
> -  
> 以下混搭请注意！  
> 旷野之息林&黄昏公主林的场合  
> 旷林：前辈，我有一个礼物想送给你  
> 黄林：不要再送你喜欢的食物了  
> 旷林：拿出《狗狗攻略手册》  
> 黄林：你想干嘛  
> *请意识到狼与狗虽是同属但完全不同，林克同学  
> -  
> 因为搬砖没能一口气写完以至于完全忘了最初想写什么感觉的我：猫猫流泪.jpg


End file.
